


Вы не сказали "нет"

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: юст, преслэш, DNT
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Paul von Oberstein
Kudos: 4





	Вы не сказали "нет"

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Xenya-m

— Вы что-то хотели уточнить? — Оберштайн поднял взгляд на посетителя всего на мгновение. Бумаги ему были явно интереснее людей.

— Нет. Я просто зашел.

— Ясно, — Оберштайн больше не отрывался от документов, будто это была его защитная магия. Его стена.

— Вас ненавидят, вы знаете?

— Вы, кажется, присутствовали при первом разговоре, ваше превосходительство, — парировал Оберштайн, выждав паузу.

Старомодное перо вывело на бумаге размашистую подпись господина военного министра.

— Никто не хочет, чтобы его ненавидели.

— Но есть те, кому чуть больше все равно, что о нем думают другие. Ненависть объединяет, не правда ли?

— Да, я уже сделал домашнее задание, если вы это хотели узнать. Империя объединится в борьбе с новым врагом.

— И кто же будет им на этот раз?

— Вы бы предпочли меня?

— Вы знаете мое отношение. Частота сменяемости власти должна быть разумной.

Оберштайн был вынужден обернуться, когда к нему подошли вплотную.

Он не шелохнулся, когда мужские губы коснулись его губ.

— Это была церемония посвящения во враги номер один? — невозмутимо уточнил он.

— Нет, я просто не сдержался. Мы будем бороться с косностью мышления и гомофобией.

— Его величество выходит замуж?

— Да, за фройляйн Мариендорф.

— Отличная шутка.

— Империи нужен кронпринц, не так ли?

— Империи нужно разумное руководство.

Оберштайн невозмутимо отвернулся к письменному столу. С легким шорохом перо оставляло роспись за росписью.

— Я еще вернусь, и мы продолжим начатое.

То, как ему бесцеремонно взъерошили волосы, Оберштайн тоже проигнорировал.

— Я, кажется, довольно подробно обосновал, почему наши отношения невозможны.

— Но вы ни разу не сказали «нет», — улыбнулся Кирхайс, наигранно поклонился и вышел, довольно насвистывая себе под нос.

Осада длилась год и определенно близилась к логическому завершению.


End file.
